Problem: Solve for $n$. $24=3(n-5)$ $n =$
Solution: Let's divide and then add to get $n$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}24&=3(n-5) \\ \\\\ \dfrac{24}{{3}} &= \dfrac{3(n-5)}{{3}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {3}\\ \\ \dfrac{24}{3} &= \dfrac{\cancel{3}(n-5)}{\cancel{{{3}}}} \\ \\ \dfrac{24}{3}&= n-5\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} 8&= n-5 \\ \\ 8 {+5}&= n-5{+5}~~~~~~~{\text{add }5} \text{ to each side to get } n \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 8{+5}&= n-\cancel{5}{+\cancel{5}}\\ \\ 8{+5} &=n\end{aligned}$ The answer: $n={13}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]